


Rescue "Prince" Leon

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the perks with being (pretty much) forced into retirement is that Leon gets to hangout more with Avanna which includes going to their usual camping ground for fun.</p><p>During this trip in particular, Avanna suggests a round of “Rescue” with her as an elf warrior and Leon as a prince in distress. As things come to a close, there’s suddenly a detour, followed by an alternative “ending” to their game.</p><p>Well, you can sort of tell what type of “ending” this will be if you check the rating of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue "Prince" Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Before anybody asks: Avanna is canonically 18, no worries.
> 
> Also, there’s usually a purpose for a story to exist, this one doesn’t necessarily have one. In fact, I'm not sure why you're reading this. We're all going to hell for this story, either way.

* * *

 

 

**_Rescue "Prince" Leon_ **

 

* * *

 

 

    Such a lovely early spring, it was! This weather was perfect for going out of the house for a while, or perhaps a trip to the outdoors…

    This is pretty much how Leon decided to try going out with Avanna and spend time with the Irish girl for a while. Ever since he, along with Lola and Miriam, was pressured into Vocaloid retirement, the blond had lots of time to kill and do whatever he pleased. Okay, so he kind of did nothing back when he lived in the Engloid-Spanish Vocaloid house, but at least he sung more back then…which wasn’t much.

    To truly begin the start of this “story”, it only takes a ten minute ride in Leon’s car to arrive to the campgrounds. Again, the two managed to rent out a cabin rather than camping the good ol’ fashioned way.

    What? Leon was a mosquito magnet, and he would rather not be bumpy and red once more, thus ruining the trip for himself.

    The first words to come out of Leon upon exiting his car was, “Blimey, the flowers are in full bloom!”

    Indeed they were. Beautiful, bright flowers flourished the surrounding area and beyond them. The sun’s presence was greatly appreciated as well due to it being partly covered by light clouds, lowering down its rays intensity to a much more comfortable level.

    Avanna stepped out from the backseat, slinging her quiver full of arrows over her shoulder as well whilst also taking hold of her bow. “Nice! You’ve chosen a great time to bring us out here, Leon!”

    Leon felt a smile come to his face. “I did, didn’t I? Are you going straight to arrow practice, Avanna?”

    “For a while, yes. Did you want me to teach you later? You’ve been dodging trying archery for quite some time…”  
    “…well…”

    Avanna pouted at the sight of the older Vocaloid nervously glancing away from her stare. “You’re still afraid you’re going to shoot your foot? Leon…” she assured him, “Maika shot her foot with my arrow on accident. I told her not to load the bow downwards like that, but she didn’t listen…”

    His green eyes darted back to her; however, he didn’t speak.

    “I’ll be right there and make sure you’re well-equip,” Avanna added for more assurance.

    “…”  
    “I’ll cook some s'mores with extra chocolate if you let me teach you. Will that work?”  
    “…”  
    “I mean, if you really don’t want to try, though, you don’t have to. Not really nice to pressure people–”  
    “You said a lot of chocolate, right?”

    She blinked. “Yeah?”

    “Alright,” he finally said, “I’ll try. It looks cool, anyway…”

    A smile returned to her freckled face which caused Leon to smile at the cute sight.

    “Cool! I’ll practice for a few minutes, you go ahead and do whatever until then.”

    With a wave, Avanna walked off in order to set up her target she used for practice; meanwhile, Leon wondered how he would kill time until his girlfriend was finished. For a few seconds, he continued to think, but then he remembered the flower field sitting on top of the nearby hill. Nice! He could make some flower crowns and necklaces. Avanna loved those almost as much as he did. Perhaps there were some non-wild flowers he could use this time.

    "Avanna," called Leon, easily getting the girl's attention in the process, "I'll be at the field!"

    She responded with a simple, "Okay!"

    And off Leon went, up the tiny path which directed him to the field of flowers.

 

* * *

 

 

**_....._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Although his fingers were big in length and thickness, Leon hardly had problems binding flowers and stems together -- what with him doing this plenty of times before. As he completed the flower crown for Avanna, he took a breath of fresh air through his nostrils, enjoying the crisp air which entered his lungs. Aah, spring was such a wonderful season, and this the reason why... everything felt so calm and alive.

    Leon felt his own crown shift downwards, so the blond man adjusted the colourful item with a single hand before returning to creating more crafts out of flowers.

    The older Vocaloid paused to hear if he could still hear Avanna's voice grumbling if she missed the bulls-eye, therefore signaling that she was still practicing.

    "Damn it," her voice growled with a hint of annoyance.

    Yep, she was still doing it. How odd. Usually, Avanna didn't take over an hour when it came to practicing her archery...

    Oh well...

    Maybe he could kill even more time making flower necklaces or whatever. Eventually he'll become bored with flower crafting, but hopefully Avanna would be finished by then.

    Creating flower necklaces for himself and Avanna is what he chose to do next whilst the sound of Avanna's "ugh"s and "blimey!" sounded from below. Yikes! She didn't seem to be doing as well as she did most of the time. Today must not have been an "archery day". Again, Leon's fingers twisted stems and whatnot in order to produce necklaces with the loveliest of flowers he could grab from his spot on the ground.

    "Feckin' piece of shite! I can't believe this!"

    _Jesus_! He never heard her swear like that!

    A huff came from where the Irish girl was, followed by feet climbing the hill. She must have given up for the day.

    As soon as she reached the top and saw her boyfriend sitting there, Avanna sheepishly apologised, "Sorry you had to hear that, Leon. For some reason, today just wasn't my day to do archery." She quickly added with a wave for accompaniment, "B--but hey, that doesn't mean I'm not up to teaching you or anything! Did you still want to do it?"

    "No, it's okay," Leon replied with a tiny smile. He stood, his flower creations for Avanna in arms, and went over to the Irish Vocaloid. "You looked pretty stressed from that. Let's do something else."

     A small grin came to Avanna's face as he placed the flower crown upon her head. "Since we're up here," she suggested whilst she bowed her head in order to allow Leon to put the necklace on next, "let's have a round of 'Rescue'. It's been a while since we've done that."

     Oh, rescue! Rescue was basically their version of the whole "knight saves the princess" act, except she was the elf warrior and he played the role of a prince. Lord, the way Avanna behaved during the game was so admirable and even downright adorable! So proud! So elegant! And he was the one who had the honour to get rescued by such a powerful yet small (in stature) being!

    Of course, Leon instantly agreed with Avanna.

    "Great! Let's get dressed!"

    Was it ever mentioned that these two Vocaloids owned fantasy costumes to go along with their game? Well, they do...

    Because they're both dorks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Rescue!_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Her awesome knee-high boots set foot on the flower covered field as the slight breeze blew her hair and cape. Avanna's bright eyes glanced about, searching for something -- or rather somebody -- but failed to see a sign which could possibly lead her in the right direction. She was finally donning her warrior outfit, one that she had even before meeting the other Vocaloids. For a simple description for what she wore: Avanna had a one piece jumper dress which hid the section below her chest and down to her knees. A simple "under tunic" was exposed from where the jumper didn't cover. Not surprisingly, she wore her precious cape as well.

    In her hands, she carried her bow and quiver full of bows. Granted, she really wouldn't need them, but it was for the sake of looking even _cooler_.

    As another breeze whizzed on, Avanna brushed a part of her fringe out of her line of vision. "Let's see..." she mumbled to herself, "the prince should be around here somewhere. But..." Avanna paused for dramatic effect and then finally questioned, " _where?_ "

    Suddenly, a chill shot up the girl's spine. Blimey, a beast?! Here?!

    Just like every other game of 'rescue', Avanna spun around and attacked the non-existent monster which was about to ambush her. "Yah!" She swung her bow as though it was a weapon on its own. Her feet shuffled back while her narrowed eyes stared at where the beast was, preparing her bow with an arrow as she did so. "Hop off or I'll take your life with incredible ease!"

    The "monster" retreated.

    She blinked. "Huh, that was easier than the last lot."

    An actual sound captured Avanna's attention. Again, she turned around to a section which led to a group of bushes, which in _turn_ led to the man-made lake of the campground. Her eyebrows quirked as she grinned. Could it be that she found her prince? Welp, time to rescue him!

    "I'm coming, Prince Leon," she declared. "Wait for me!"

    _Tap, tap, tap_ went Avanna's boots while she trudged to the bushes as heroically as possible. Once she arrived the healthy plants, she listened closely for another sign that the blonde man was hiding in there. Seconds later, more shuffling could be heard. Avanna shoved her gloved hands into the bushes and spread them apart for herself to enter the new area.

    The bushes closed after stepping through.

    Odd, nobody was here.

    "Huh..." Avanna scratched her chin in thought. "Maybe they've taken the prince down to the lake for a swim. Guess this quest isn't as simple as first assumed..."

    Since Avanna had gone down this path many times prior, she had no trouble side-stepping the slope. At first, things went okay, and she could've sworn she heard her silly prince's voice saying something; however, her feet touched something slippery during another step which caused the Vocaloid to yelp as she felt herself tumble the rest of the path down, wet grass hitting her backside all the way.

    Avanna finally crashed into Leon who was tangled in his own cape, probably thanks to the fall he took.

    The two were both feet away from the lake which appeared even fuller than usual. It must have been raining around here recently, and these two were unfortunate enough to not know the grass surrounding here would also be wet...or something like that.

    Avanna started out saying, "Oh, erm, there you are, Prince Leon. Are you in need of assistance? You look a bit _wrapped up_ at the moment."

    Leon tried not to groan at the obvious joke Avanna made in regard to his current position. "If you don't mind."

    "Did you slip and fall like I did?"  
    "Exactly how I got here."

    "Hurt anywhere?" Avanna began tugging and pulling at Leon's long blue cape, assuming that the stubborn thing would release him.

    "Besides my bottom, no," Leon replied. "But how about you? Are you all right, Avanna?"

    "That's Avanna _the Hero_ even to you, Prince Leon."  
    "I--I meant it for _real_ , though. You tumbled down here, and I'm pretty certain I see cuts on you."

    Leon yelped as he was flipped onto his back with one more tug by Avanna. In the meantime, the Irish Vocaloid examined herself. It took her a moment, but she took notice of the itty-bitty cuts on her arms and chest. Blimey, that tumble popped her top open. Good thing Leon was the only one around...

    "You're right, but tis a scratch," she assured him with a grin. "The prince's life is _far_ more important, anyway." Avanna, in a smooth manner, took hold of Leon's hand and pressed a kiss on top of it, earning a blush and a swoon from the older Vocaloid. "You're now safe."

    " _Ahh_ , how am I lucky to have you as my hero," he sighed out. _God_ , Avanna was absolutely wonderful. He truly _was_ gushing over her, an act which he did quite a lot. Dramatically, Leon threw his arms around her, and then he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "How could I ever thank you, Avanna the Hero?"

    "Well--"  
    "Wait wait, I think I've got it."

    Avanna blinked. "Really? What do you have in mind?"

    She yelped once again as she felt herself being gently pulled onto Leon's lap. He beamed up at her which caused Avanna to blush from the stare, but then her cheeks turned even redder when Leon pressed a kiss to one of the tiny cuts on her arm.

    He told her, "I can kiss you in order to heal your wounds. Would you be okay with that, Avanna?"

    "..." She quickly coughed into her free closed hand then responded, "Why certainly. Thank you, Prince Leon."

    Flustered, Avanna stayed still as the blond Vocaloid began kissing each and every cut he spotted on the freckled girl's body. Her arms were the first to be completed, then her forehead and cheeks received a peck from the prince, and finally, Leon planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Avanna, upon instinct, kissed him back, causing him to blush as well. Leon gulped without noise from the gesture; however, his green eyes spotted a faint scratch on Avanna's chest, which made him gulp again -- this time loudly.

    "Avanna...y--you have one on your chest."  
    "I do?"

    He nodded with the feeling of embarrassment written on his face for pointing that out.

    "You can kiss it if you want to," she said, assuring him that the action was fine. "I don't mind--" As she shifted, her legs going on either side of him, she felt something hard brush against her crotch, and instead of moving off it, she shyly brushed against it. "A--anyway...I don't mind."

    Leon's face was as crimson as humanly possible at the grinding. "Avanna...?"

    "And...we could do something else. How does that sound, Prince Leon?"  
    "...I--I don't see why not."

    The Irish girl continued grinding against him as Leon's hands gripped the back of her cape. Leon moved his head to Avanna's partly exposed chest before he leaned down and kissed the soft breasts whilst the bulge in his trousers became harder and larger underneath Avanna.

    Boy, this definitely wasn't the first time he and Avanna did this (in fact, this would've been the third time they've had a grind session), but that awkwardness between the two was as strong as ever.

    "Avanna," he breathed out as an attempt to get her attention. Once her cute set of eyes glanced to him, Leon questioned, "Since you've rescued me, can I show you how much I appreciate it?"

    Avanna, through half-lid eyes, nodded. "Sure, my prince."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_..._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Avanna's legs squeezed around Leon's back as she panted with each thrust which the blond man managed to make, striking her spot eighty percent of the time. Her small breasts, now freed from her outfit, stayed pressed against his chest, something which she didn't mind at all. Leon, in the meantime, watch the adorable, flushed face his girlfriend made whilst making certain his pounds were nice and hard, since he was anticipating for whenever Avanna would finally moan or cry.

    The two didn't bother removing their clothes, if one was wondering, but Leon simply pulled his erection out of his trousers while Avanna removed her underwear for better access.

    Leon moved his hands in order to grab Avanna's bottom that earned him a whine and the legs hugging him to tighten harder. "Avanna? Are you enjoying this?"

    Right when she struggled to reply the first time, Avanna cried out as her spot was hit yet again. Shakily, she answered Leon, "Y--yeah."

    He shot a weak smile at her, then he leaned his head down and took one of the girl's nipple into his mouth, licking at it whilst he perfectly stayed on beat with his thrusts and Avanna's moans. She was so, _so_ warm and wet inside, and he loved every second of filling her with himself -- _and_ he really hoped Avanna felt the same way. Leon turned his attention to the other nipple with Avanna gasping from the hot mouth surrounding it.

    "Prince L--Leon..." Avanna whined whilst wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "finish inside of me."

    Leon pulled away from her chest in order to look at her. "O--okay, my hero."

    The Irish Vocaloid crushed her lips with the man who instantly kissed back without hesitation. Through the tongue battle going on between the older Vocaloid and the younger one, the sound of skin slapping together grew louder as they approached orgasm closer. Leon's hands pressed the girl's lower half closer to him, giving the hands' owner less space to pull out of Avanna's entrance which was, of course, fine by him. His thrusts quicken in pace, causing Avanna to throw her head back from the impact, moaning nonstop.

    "Leon, _Leon_!"  
    "Avanna...!"

    Three more rough thrusts and Leon felt his semen shoot into Avanna's entrance as she hit her shaky orgasm as well. He thrust himself inside her a few more times as a way to ride out his orgasm whilst spilling as much of himself as possible into Avanna like she asked.

    Blushing, Leon reached out and pulled Avanna's shirt closed for her. "Erm, s--so...did I do well with making it up to you, Avanna?"

    She was cherry in the face just like him. "Y--yeah, you did, Prince Leon..."

    "...should I pull out now, or--?"  
    "Go ahead."

    Once the two straightened themselves up -- along with Avanna quickly slipping her underwear back on -- Leon cleared his throat. "That was a twist. The prince and his hero shagged near the lake."

    Avanna ran a hand through her ruffled hair as she gazed over at him. "It was like one of Sonika's hentai movies."

    Silence.

    Leon spoke again, "Do you think it was a good idea to do it out in the open?"

    She simply shrugged, pretty much clueless like he was. "I thought it was okay. Maybe next time we should do it in the flower field, though."

    "There's more people around there."  
    "Oh."

    More awkward silence.

    "...Avanna?"  
    "Yeah?"

    "I think we were laying in poison ivy." Leon bit his lip as he watched Avanna pale upon hearing that.

    "Wh--what...? Feckin' hell..."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, you've made it to the end!
> 
> Uh, so, that story happened, didn't it?
> 
> ...
> 
> ...bye.


End file.
